VAMPIRE EL AROMA DE LA VIRGINIDAD
by RAKELOOVE
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC QUE HICE DE VAMPIROS
1. Chapter 1

Este fue mi primer fic vampiresco ya esta terminado y me dieron ganas de publicarlo aquí espero que les guste…

**********************capitulo1**********************

Una sombra se admiraba por las calles de konoha…los pisos eran de piedra…como las lámparas de alcohol …las casas eran formidables …por la zona donde se encontraba pero el podía percibir el aroma a orines y el aroma que caracteriza alas personas que nunca en su vida se han tomado un baño…era asqueante ya que el era el único que podía percibir ese aroma...caminaba con sumo cuidado y observaba las calles para no ser encontrado …siguió caminando …en eso baja la capucha que lo mantenía oculto y una piel blanca con el cabello azulado se mostró…abrió sus ojos afilados…miro el cielo en eso una gran Sed de sangre le envolvió …sus colmillos le lastimaban tenia comezón …ocupaba esa deliciosa sustancia para sobrevivir …se encontraba herido... por ser perseguido por los campesinos...lo perseguían querían matarlo…por que pensaban que el era el que mataba alas doncellas..Pero en realidad el nunca había probado sangre humana siempre había sido de animal…había sido emboscado al salir de su casa…pero tenia que regresar si no la familia vendría a buscarle …sintió un gran dolor de nuevo ….tenia que beber sangre…en eso..Un aroma llamo su atención…estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo…se guió por ese delicioso aroma, pero que era eso que le embriagaba como el alcohol…todo su cuerpo se estremecía...en eso miro una enorme casa…rodeado de guardias…miro y entre todas la ventanas una se encontraba abierta…el aroma provenía de ese lugar tenia que ir…y sin pensarlo ya se yacía en la ventana

Las cortinas volaban por el viento miro en el interior y miro un hermoso cuarto una cama enorme con cortinales…entro en el …todo el cuarto tenia ese aroma …camino …y escucho un sonido que provenía de un cuarto…entro en el…y era un baño el aroma era mas fuerte en ese lugar de seguro ahí se encontraba el proveedor de ese delicioso aroma… camino silenciosamente…y en eso ante sus ojos una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados una hermosa piel blanca como el mármol…unos perfectos muslos y pechos …ahí se encontraba ella enfrente de el secándose con una toalla sin saber que el estaba ahí …

Los ojos del chico se tornaron rojos…su cuerpo comenzó a moverse…y respiro profundamente el aroma para embriagarse con el…la miro de nuevo y con una mano le toco el hombro…la chica se sobre salto y le miro quedo hipnotizada por aquellos ojos…quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas escapar de el...Pero su cuerpo no se movía sus labios no se abrían…solo lo miraba…

Sasuke miro su cuello ese perfecto cuello…bajo su cara para quedar en el… Ho ese aroma le estaba matando pero que era…abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos...y la mordió

La chica soltó un gemido tras sentir la mordida de el…su cuerpo temblaba…soltó la toalla quedando completamente desnuda…no podía hacer nada…pero en vez de sentir dolor…sentía placer...toma la cabeza de el aprisionándola contra su cuello…seguia gimiendo…

El succionaba con desesperación…en eso sus ojos se abren pero que estaba haciendo…el rojo de sus ojos ya había desaparecido…dejo de morderla y pego sus ojos a los de ella estaba sonroja...el se alejo de ella…pero que había echo su sangre de vampiro había despertado…eso nunca le había pasado en eso miro su hombro y este se había curado por completo ya no sentía dolor…

En eso la chica reacciono…abrió sus ojos jade…:- tú eres…un vampiro

El la miro quedo perplejo era hermosa…ella desnuda con sus manos delicadas trataba de tapar sus senos...sus cabello caí sobre su cuerpo…era perfecta…siguió admirándola aun podía percibir ese aroma en ella pero que era pensaba que al tomar su sangre se ira pero el aroma se hacia cada vez mas fuerte tenia que marcharse…

Ella camino hacia el y miro sus ropas ensangrentadas…:- estas herido…

En chico se sonrojo levemente al sentir las manos de la chica sobre su hombro…en eso miro lo que ella hace rato protegía para que el no mirara…nunca había visto el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, su hermano le contaba que era los mas exquisito del mundo poder morder todo el cuerpo de una doncella

Espérame...Aquí dijo sonroja tras la mirada de el…toma la toalla y se envolvió en ella y salio del cuarto…tomo ropa y se visto rapido...entro en el baño y el aun se encontraba dentro…no sabia que le pasaba por que le ayudaba…por que no haba llamado a los guardias para que le sacaran…mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza…corrió hacia el…tengo que curarte

No te preocupes…ya estoy bien

Pero...si estas…

Mira y le muestra su hombro…tu sangre me a curado

En eso Sakura toca su cuello:- que bueno…

Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de el...que era esto que sentia no podia más tenía que irse de ese lugar…camino lejos de ella:- tengo que irme

Ella camino hacia el:- dime tu nombre

El abrió la puerta

Onegai…dice la chica tomándolo de la manga

Sasuke…sasuke uchiha…y camina hacia la ventana

Y se marcha ella corre rápidamente:- Y0O0 ME LLAMO SAKURA…SAKURA HARUNO

El alcanzo a escuchar su nombre:- Sakura…espero volver a verte

Las puertas del cuarto de la chica se abrieron

Pero que pasa Sakura por que gritas…entra una mujer esbelta de cabello rosado muy idéntica a la hija

Yo no e gritado madre dice tomando su cuello…creo que ya escuchas cosas...además por que gritaría

La madre mira el cuarto y comienza a inspeccionarlo…:- esta bien…mira la ventana…ah cierra la ventana me han dicho que anda rondando un asqueroso vampiro por estas calles no queremos que entre y te lleve con el o peor a un te mate

Por que habría de robarme poniéndose sonroja esa idea le parecía de maravilla

Ellos toman a hermosas doncellas como tu y las toman como sus mujer…pero no antes de quitarles la vida

Mm enserio…eso hacen dice sentándose en su cama

Por que te sonrojas corre hacia ella:- tendrás fiebre de nuevo

No madre estoy…se recuesta en su cama...solo un poco cansada…si no te molesta desearia quedarme sola…

Esta bien hija te dejo…camina hacia la ventana para cerrarla…

No madre espera… no la cierres…es que hace demasiado calor…

Pero si te la dejo axial podría…

Mama no te preocupes si pasara eso no dejaría de gritar…

Ahí hija no sabes como me preocupas… pero esta bien te dejare dormir…descansa… besa la frente de su hija…

Buenas noches y cierra las puertas del cuarto

Sakura tomo su cuello y se sonrojo al recordar el rostro del vampiro:- sasuke…uchiha…espero volver a verte….mira la ventana…nunca será cerrada por alguna razón mi corazón se a enamorado…se que es muy pronto pensar en eso además solo una noche le e visto pero…me siento que lo conozco de toda la vida… cierra los ojos y queda profundamente dormida

*******************************************************

En al oscuridad de la noche

Sasuke pasa por un bosque sus pensamientos divagaban el rostro de esa chica no podía ser borrado de su memoria…por que se había sentido así por una chica así…por que ella despedía ese aroma tan delicioso y por que no podía dejar de mirarla…algo le estaba pasando tenia que salir de las dudas…que le pasaba..Se estaba volviendo loco…levanto la mira y observo una enorme casa rodeada de árboles…entro y camino por los pasillos si hacer silencio alguno para no ver a sus padres

Hijo…hijo Mio grita una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado y ojos afilados como los de su hijo:- donde has estado…tu padre ha salido a buscarte…

Madre estoy bien no te preocupes

Pero si estas manchado en sangre…

Me he curado madre…e bebido…

Sangre humana??? …estoy tan orgullosa…^^

No madre eso esta mal…no puede…no pude controlar mi cuerpo…una roma…me volvió loco

La madre sonrío picadamente:- y ese aroma venia de una mujer verdad

Mmm... si

Y ese aroma te agrado?? Dice sentándose

Demasiado madre…pero no entiendo por que nunca había percibido algo tan sublime...que me esta pasando…no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

Jaja hijo mmm creo que mejor tienes que hablar con tu padre de esto…si te lo digo yo te sentirás avergonzado…se levanta limpiando su vestido y se marcha…

Que tan grabe es…me pregunto por que…camina hacia su cuarto pero en eso percibe el olor de su padre:- será mejor que le pregunte de una vez….

Hijo dice un hombre alto idéntico a sasuke solo que en grande…pero donde te has metido

Padre tengo algo que preguntarte…

Levanta las Sejas:- si que paso hijo…

Hace un momento perdí el control de mi mismo tras…se sonroja…percibir un aroma…

El padre sonríe:- una mujer

Si…

A es normal hijo…esa mujer suelta ese aroma por que es una virgen

Sasuke se sonroja…pero ahí muchas mujeres que aun lo son y nunca había recibido ese aroma

Es que esa mujer es especial…lo mismo me paso con tu madre…su sangre tiene un olor diferente que solo un vampiro puede oler...quiere decir que es la indicada para uno

Pero como…no entiendo…

Muy pronto lo sabrás hijo…mmm bueno me marcho cuídate hijo…a pero eso si no solo tu puedes sentir ese aroma…también otros vampiros…y...

Y que padre…

Y tendrás competencia…

Como no…ella no puede ser tocada por nadie…no lo permitiré…

Así se habla hijo dice el padre golpeando levemente la espalda del chico

Y como hago para quitarle ese aroma

El padre sonríe picadamente y le susurra a su hijo:- quitándole la virginidad…tienes que tomarla

QUEEE…no puedo…hacer eso…

Ah hijo ya es tarde me voy a descansar solo piénsalo así no tendrás problemas…bueno adiós y se marcha

Pero…padre… ya sin conseguir resolver su problema el chico se marcha a su cuarto y cae rendido en su cama…:-sa…ku…ra…predestinada para los vampiros…ese aroma…no lo puedo sacar de mí cabeza cae dormido

Al DIA siguiente

Sakura no puede salir aun el doctor aun no ha dado permiso

Madre ya me e cansado de estar encerrada en la casa quiero salir un rato dice tomando su sombrero…

Pero hija...tu salud

Mama estaré bien solo caminare no me voy a fatigar y sale de la casa….caminaba despacio y mirando a todas las personas …se alejo del pueblo y llego al bosque ahí camino aun lugar que al parecer ella conocía muy bien tras pasar unos árboles una luz la segó abriendo paso a un lugar lleno de flores y con una pequeña cascada se sentía muy feliz camino …se quito los zapatos para sentir el pasto mojado sobre sus pies…siguió camino asta quedar en medio y callo acostada sobre las flores ya hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así …sonrío y se quedo dormida

******************************************************

Sasuke se despierta un aroma había llegado asta su cuarto... abrió los ojos …camino hacia su ventana el sol aun se encontraba demasiado fuerte para salir pero no el importo era ella tenia que verla de nuevo tomo su capa negra y salio de su casa tenia que verla …era ella esta seguro ese era su aroma todo el bosque olía a ella …corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y por fin llego y la miro …ella estaba acostada rodeada por flores rosas …aspiro el aroma…camino un poco pero se detuvo un miedo recorrió su cuerpo … en eso escucha su nombre salir de los labios de ella…:-esta soñando con migo…se sonrojo en eso la chica se levanta el quedo paralizado …que hacia ..Miro ala chica pararse…pero en eso se tambalea y comienza a caer el corre rápido y la toma entre sus brazos…

Ella estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente…le miro a los ojos

El la miro asustado y el toco en la frente estaba hirviendo

Sasuke…estas aquí…tenia…ganas de verte…

Estas mal…estas ardiendo en temperatura

Ella lo mira sorprendida:- no te preocupes…. (Se sienta)…al rato se me pasa... (Trata de pararse pero sasuke la toma):- no te esfuerces… (Ella se sonroja)

Esta bien…entonces…llévame al cascada…

El la obedece la toma en sus brazos y la lleva, ya estando en la las orillas Sakura toma un poco de agua y se moja el rostro mira sus labios estaban secos junta sus manos acumulando agua en ellos los acerca a sus labios y toma el agua de ellos:- ya se me pasara...eso me pasa por quedarme dormida y con el sol en la cara^^

Sasuke le miro angustiado:-…estas segura…

Si solo... (Se acerca al el):-…quédate a mi lado

El corazón de sasuke comenzó a latir al mil…pero que le pasaba entoncs de nuevo sintió ese dolor en sus colmillos…miro el cuello de Sakura…sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color pero el los detenía:- no

Si quieres morderme hazlo…y destapa más su cuello…

Sasuke percibió el aroma se volvió loco…sus ojos se tornaron rojos y la mordió

Ella soltó un gemido…y se aferro a el…

Sasuke abre los ojos y la aleja rápidamente:- no…no puedo…tomar mas de tu sangre…ya que si lo hago yo…

Sakura sonríe:- toma el rostro de sasuke y le enseña su cuello…:- termina...

Sasuke se sorprendió por que le pedía eso…sus ojos se volvieron a tornar rojos pero esta vez no la mordió…comenzó a lamer su cuello…la mano de el comenzó a subir por la pierna...sakura mordió su labio inferior…la mano subió y al final se puso en uno de los senos de la chica…sasuke se alejo de ella rápidamente:- perdona...no…quería…lo siento…


	2. Chapter 2

**********************capitulo2**********************

Sakura se levanta:- no te preocupes yo te incite hacerlo…así que no te sientas mal… (Sonríe)

Sasuke mira el dulce rostro de sakura era tan angelical…miro su cuerpo se veía tan frágil quería abrazar…tenerla siempre a su lado protegerla…mira el cielo este se estaba nublando el sol se había tapado por completo a si que se quito la capucha negra

Sakura lo miro y se sonrojo levemente

Al parecer va a llover será mejor…que regreses a tu casa

No quiero regresar…

Si te mojas…te enfermaras…

Sakura miro a sasuke en realidad el se estaba preocupando por ella sonrío y asintió con la cabeza:- esta bien iré si... (Se sonroja)...me acompañas

Sasuke:- esta bien…te llevare…tomo a sakura en sus bazos y comenzó a saltar…

Sakura se aferro a el…tenia un aroma peculiar que le encanto…pero que bien olía…al lado de el se sentía protegida…como deseo que el tiempo se detuviera y se quedara así con el…a su lado

En ese momento la tormenta comenzó a caer…sasuke y sakura se estaban mojando…

Diablos…

No te preocupes…es solo agua sakura le sonríe

Al fin los dos llegan sasuke entra por la ventana de ella…y la deposita en su cama

La ropa de sakura estaba pegada a su cuerpo...sasuke se sonrojo al verla…y recordo la noche anterior donde la habia visto sin ropas…

Sakura se levanta y camina hacia el baño tomando una toalla…:- estas mojado toma…

No yo no lo ocupe mejor sécate tu…yo tengo que irme

No puedes irte con esta tormenta...tu te quedaras asta que pase…

Pero…

Por favor...

Sasuke mira el rostro de sakura como podría decirle no a ese hermoso rostro

Esta bien

Sakura sonrío:- tengo que cambiarme espérame…

El chico miro el cuarto detenidamente…era muy bello y luminoso nada comparado con el suyo o el de sus padres…ellos Vivian en una completa oscuridad…

Ya esta

Sasuke la miro se veía hermosa tenia un camisón blanco asta se podía transparentar parte del cuerpo de ella…su cabello caía sobre su sonrojado rostro…

Toma tienes que cambiarte y el brinda algo de ropa…

Es de mi padre pero te servirá

Sasuke la toma camina unos pasos y comienza a quitarse la camisa…

Sakura lo miro atenta…el se quito poco a poco la camisa dejando ver su espalda con gotas de agua…tomo la toalla y la paso por ella…toma la camisa y se la pone… mira el pantanos…pero antes de quitarse el suyo miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada de sakura…

Sakura brinco y dio la vuelta:- perdón…

Sasuek termino de cambiarse…:- ya

Sakura le mira pero que lindo se veía…se sonrojo al máximo…camino hacia su cama y se sentó…

Sasuke fue con ella:- si estas cansada puedes dormirte yo...no te molestare

No...quiero dormirme…quiero …no deseo platicar con tigo…claro si no te molesta…

No para nada…dime que quieres saber de mí

Ella miro y sonrío levemente:- por que la otra noche tenías heridas

Sasuke se levanta:-fui perseguido… por los aldeanos del pueblo al salir de mi casa

Sakura mira su rostro.- por k te perseguía…por ser vampiro

Se pero además…por k pensaron k había matado alas doncellas k se han encontrado muertas…

Sakura se asusta no sabia nada de doncellas muertas.- pero tú no lo has hecho

Sasuke le mira.- claro k no yo… (Mira el...Cuello de ella)…tu has sido la única ala k le e mordido desvía su mirada

Sakura se sonroja miro sus ojos y supo k decía la vdd...te...creo…-entonces ahí, mas vampiros en esta aldea

Sasuke.-no lo se…yo creo...en realidad no se cuantos vampiros existan

Tienes familia….

Si mis padre…pero ellos son buenos…. y también un hermano…

Si te creo…

Y...tu

Yo…pues…si tengo a mis dos padres... y soy hija única...y…sakura comenzó aserrar los ojos y cayo poko a poko, sasuke rápido la toma en sus brazos

Esta ardiendo…en eso se escuchan ruidos sasuke deja acostada a sakura en su cama...y se escondió en la ventana

SAKURA...HIJA...ESTAS...AQUI…la puerta se abre…y su madre entra mira el cuarto y ve a sakura acostada en la cama:- que bueno ya estas aquí...camina hacia ella y acaricia su frente:- Nooo sakura sakura dice moviendo a la chica…:-no responde…temariiiiiiii…temarriiii... (Grita subiéndole el camisón a Sakura)

Que pasa tía…dice una chica entrando al dormitorio…

Dile a un guardia que llame aun medico pronto

Esta bien y sale corriendo

Sakura...vamos reacciona…dice desesperada la madre:- te dije que no salieras...

Sasuke miraba desesperado la escena se sentía impotente quería ayudarla...Pero si entraba en el cuarto la madre se asustaría...lo único que le quedaba era esperar…

No muy lejos dos sombras aparecieron

Por que te has detenido…

Puedes oler ese aroma…

Se lo percibo k tiene es normal que percibamos estos aromas

Si pero este es muy diferente

Mmm a mi me parece = es otra doncella tonta

No este aroma es como…tengo que saber a quien le pertenece…dice. Quitándose la capucha cabellos rojos aparecieron junto con unos ojos verdes

Pero…gaara no tenemos tiempo para esto…

*************************************

Sasuke miraba atentamente al doctor

Ya le ha bajado la temperatura...solo ocupa descansar no se preocupe su enfermedad sigue =...Manténgala…quieta no deje que salga además ahí vampiros sueltos por estos lares dice tomado sus utensilios y parándose en la puerta de la habitación

Lose pero es muy terca…

Bueno déle estas gotas y mejorara...adios...y se marcha

La madre camina hacia ella y se sienta a un alado y comienza a admirar el dulce rostro de su hija:- sakura… una lagrima salio de sus ojos

Sa..su..ke

Sasuke??...de k hablas hija

Debe de ser un enamorado de ella...yo creo que por eso salio en la mañana para encontrarse con el

Serra verdad Sakura tiene un pretendiente no eso no puede ser ella no se puede…

Tía debes de decirle de una vez…

N0o...eso nunca sakura seguirá siendo la misma no quiero que ella sepa de su enfermedad

Enfermedad…ella esta enferma pero de que…pensó sasuke

Bueno dejémosla sola…vamonos…

La chica rubia se detuvo a sus ojos le habían llamado su atención...una ropa que se encontraba tirada, las junto y las puso arriba de un sillon miro hacia la ventana y sonrio

Que te pasa...anda

Si voy y se marchan

Sasuke se espera unos minutos en las afueras de la ventana cuando ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno camino hacia ella...la miro sonrió nunca había visto algo tan mas bello podía quedarse así para siempre viéndola levanto su mano levemente y acaricio el rostro de ella era tan suave toma la mano de sakura y la beso, tenia que irse ya:- adios sakura

En eso el chico sintió como ella lo jalaba hacia ella. Pego la mano de el a su pecho abrazándola talvez pensaba que era alguna almohada se sonrojo y pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de ella…se Safo del agarre de ella y se marcha por la ventana

El aroma viene de este lugar…

Vamos gaara detente…a esta hora ahí mucha vigilancia

Ya cállate…kankuro

Esta bien vamos pero rápido…

Los dos llegan y se paran en la ventana

Es aquí…aquí esta ella

Los dos entran…

Caminan hacia la cama…

Si que es bella…pero se ve enferma

Si lo se…

Pasos se escuchan en los pasillos

Has oído tenemos que marcharnos…si nos descubren nos vendrá muy mal…

Gaara no se movía la miraba...la contemplaba...:- me pregunto será ella…

gaara anda

gaara reacciona y sale por la ventana

La luz se enciende en la habitación su madre había entrado en el momento más indicado le había salvado sin que ella se diera cuenta…miro la ventana y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo:- será mejor que la cierre

Eso estuvo cerca… (Miro a gaara)...vamos no me digas que te has enamorado

No digas estupideces…es solo…que un aroma estaba mezclado con el de ella...

Enserio y que aroma era ese

Mmm creo que de un vampiro

Anda gaara alguien le ha puesto los ojos antes que tú

Esa chica…tiene un aroma extraño será mejor que le pregunte a el

A el??.. Por que

Por que puede ser que ella sea la indicada

Indicada para que…

Vamonos dice alejándose de su amigo dejándolo con la duda

**************************************

Sakura abre lentamente los ojos:-pero que me ha pasado...en eso recuerda a sasuke y se levanta rápidamente buscando a sasuke:- sasuke???

Pero el chico ya no estaba…miro hacia la ventana y vio que ya había amanecido:-me quede dormida...

Buenos días linda…dice entrando la madre con el desayuno de la chica

Buenos días…madre

Mira que k anoche nos sacaste un susto…sentándose aun lado de ella y dejando el desayuno en sus piernas

Un susto por que…miro a su madre…lo habrán descubierto…pensó preocupada Sakura

Te a dado una temperatura terrible no reaccionabas…

Solo recuerdo k todo me daba vueltas cuando le contaba a sasuke y…no recuerdo que mas paso...Pobre le cause un susto le habre preocupado penso la chica mirando la ventana:- podrias abrir la ventana

No hija esa ventana permanecerá cerrada asta que mejores…

Siempre abierta…

Que dijiste

Esa ventana siempre tiene que estar abierta madre…onegai

Ella se levanto y abrió la ventana una ventisca entro en el cuarto y sakura sonrío

Hija te puedo preguntar algo

Si claro…

Quien…es...sasuke

Sakura mira sorprendida a su madre…:-como

Si…a noche decías su nombre...le llamabas

Sakura se sonrojo:- el...es…una persona que acabo de conocer

Es un enamorado

No…madre es un…amigo... (Mintió ella)


	3. Chapter 3

************************CAPITULO 3**********************

A…bueno me marcho descansa

Si madre dice mirando su madre salir la chica hace aun lado el desayuno y se levanta de la cama camina débilmente hacia la ventana:- sasuke…

Sasuke eh…yo creo que ese chico te gusta…

Sakura dio media vuelta y se encontró con la temari que la veía pícaramente

No se de que me hablas...

A prima a mi no me puedes engañar…camina hacia el sillón y toma la ropa...:- estas son sus ropas verdad

Sakura se sorprendió

Con tu expresión me has dicho que si lo son…el estaba aquí anoche verdad pude verlo escondido tras la ventana…pero mira que guardadito te lo tenias

Sakura camino hacia ella:- por favor no se lo digas a mi madre

Esta bien Sakura no se lo diré…pero…bueno dime como es el...es apuesto

Sakura sonrío:- si es apuesto

Dime mas de el

Sakura se sonrojo:- es alto…ojos afilados…serio…tímido…

Que tal el cuerpo

Sakura se sonroja:- temari…

A por dios sakura…no es pecado...ademas es muy normal que nos fijemos en los placeres…de la carne

Sakura se sonrojo y recordó cuando vio el torso desnudo del chico:- es…perfecto

Temari sonrío…pero su sonrisa se borro tras recordar lo que le había dicho su tía

Que tienes…

No nada Sakura estoy…muy feliz por ti…y dime cuando le veras de nuevo

No lose...mira la ventana

*******************************************************

Al caer la noche gaara y kankuro estaban afuera de una cueva entraron silenciosamente…al entrar mil personas festejaban todas con mascaras en los ojos…una gran orgía se llevaba acabo pasaron por el enorme salón desviando alas parejas y a chicas que se les acercaban desnudas pidiendo sus placeres...pero ellos les ignoraban llegaron asta el fondo donde una gran trono rodeado por serpientes y chicas acariciando y lamiendo el rostro del hombre que se encontraba sentado, los dos se detuvieron

Hola...chicos...que los trae por aquí tan pronto

Gaara da un paso:- creo que hemos encontrado ala chica

El hombre lanzo alas chicas y clavo sus ojos al chico:-. Estas seguro…no quiero de nuevo errores…hemos matado a varias y ninguna a sido la elegida

Lo se señor y disculpe…pero esta es diferente...su aroma…es…no puedo explicarle con palabras…pero se la traeré para que usted la mire…

El hombre de cabello largo y suelto…su piel pálida y sus ojos amarrillos como el de una serpiente miraron al pelirrojo…:- no esta vez…iré yo…

Como usted ordene…orochimaru…

En tres noches iremos…Mientras disfruten la larga noche

**********************************************************

Sakura se encontraba acostada en la cama sosteniendo la camisa de el entre sus brazo tenia tantos deseos de verlo en eso un viento soplo en su cuarto ella miro hacia la ventana y ahí se encontraba el parado

Sakura sonrío y se levanto rápidamente de la cama en eso sintió como dos manos pasaban por sus cintura y su cuerpo era pegado al de el:- SA...su...Kee

Sasuke le abrazo fuertemente en verdad estaba preocupado:- que bueno estas mejor

Sakura despego un poco su cara del pecho del chico:-perdóname…

Sasuke miro los tiernos labios de la chica y se acerco poco a poco a ellos

Sakura se inclino hacia delante y lo beso primero los labios de el eran fríos pero suaves…los de ella eran tibios, tiernos…los ojos de sasuke se tornaron rojos y sin querer mordió el labio de sakura haciendo que sangrara levemente lamió los labios y bajo lentamente asta el cuello de la chica

Sakura se pego mas a el gimio y tras sentir la mordida soltó un pequeño grito tomo el cabello de el pegándolo mas a ella

En eso las puertas se abren un grito se escucho fuertemente

Sasuke y sakura miraron sorprendidos les habían encontrado…así

Sasuke se despego de ella mientras la madre corría como loca hacia el llamando a los guardias…los guardias aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar

Sakura trato de correr hacia el pero fue detenida por su madre:- sasukee...huye

Sasuke miro por ultima vez a sakura y salio por la ventana pero fue alcanzado por una bala

Sakura se safo de su madre y corrió hacia la ventana y miro una sombra caer...:- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

La madre corre rápido hacia ella, sakura seguía gritando

Sasuke…no tengo que ir da la vuelta pero la mama la detiene:- QUE ESTAS LOCA HIJA NO PUEDES…EL ES UN VAMPIRO

NO ME IMPORTA dice tratando de zafarse de su madre:- suéltame

La mama la jira y le lanza una cachetada tirándola en el suelo:- guardias tapen esa ventana inmediatamente….n0o0o0…grito sakura pero fue detenida por un guardia

Otro busquen el cadáver de esa cosa…mira a su hija…no permitan que ella salga de este cuarto, sale la madre junto con un guardia

Sakura mira al guardia y este le suelta:- disculpe

Sakura corre hacia la ventana que estaba siendo protegida por 2 guardias mientras traían las tablas…sakura busco desesperada y miro como las sombras de lo guardias se dirigían donde se había caído el mas disparos se escucharon sakura fue cayendo al suelo pegada en el vidrio frió de la ventana:- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE…..gritos de dolor salieron de ella no podía creer lo que pasaba…golpeo el vidrio y se lamentaba

Los gritos de sakura se escuchaban por los pasillos de la casa los sirvientes murmuraban pensando que algo grabe había pasado

Dos muchachas se reunieron

Se la han encontrado con un hombre en su dormitorio

Una de ellas soltó un grito:- como...pero que descaro de la chiquilla…tan santa que se vía

Pues ya vez asta las de clase alta también tienen sus que berrees

USTEDES DOS CALLEN…O LE DIRE A MI TIA QUE LAS CORRA… la rubia corrió hacia al dormitorio pero dos guardias le impidieron el paso:- déjenme pasar…

No podemos lo sentimos son ordenes…

Me vale...quitenseee…los empuja y entra en el dormitorio:- sakuraaa…dijo tras ver a su prima tirada en el suelo llorando golpeando el suelo con sus puños:- vamos tranquilízate…se arrodillo y la abrazo...sakura se aferro a ella:- sa…su...keeee….

Lose Sakura…pero…es un vampiro las balas no pueden matarlo….

Sakura se incorpora y mira a temari:- es verdad..Eso

Si sakura …créeme…el esta bien

Sakura se tranquilizo un poco temari la ayudo a pararse y la llevo hacia la cama

La madre entra en el dormitorio con los guardias que ya sostenían las tablas con las que iban a tapar la ventana

Que a pasado dice temari a su tía

Nada se ha escapado

Sakura sonrío tras oír esto:- me alegro

La madre miro a Sakura y camino hacia ella y la cachetea:- tu si que estas loca...como dejaste que el…

Sakura mira a su madre:- por que…LO AMOOOO madre

La madre se tapo la boca:- mi hija…esta poseída

Cálmate tía no es para tanto…

TU NO VOLVERAS A VERLO…Y NUNCA MAS SALDRAS DE ESTA HABITACION….no dejare que mi hija sea poseída por un vampiro….camina hacia la puerta temari déjala sola…

Pero tía…

Que la dejes…jala a temari asta la puerta

No te preocupes todo estará bien dijo por ultimo antes de que las puertas se cerraran

Sakura mira salir a los guardias de su cuarto… la habitación se había quedado totalmente solo…sonrió…se sentía tranquila al saber que el estaría bien…pero después su semblante cambio ya nunca mas volvería a verle…lloro toda la noche asta quedar completamente dormida

******************************************************

Sasuke caminaba sosteniendo su brazo lastimado mientras dejaba un camino de gotas de sangre el bosque se encontraba completamente solo ni el sonido de algún animal o insecto se escuchaba…sasuke levanto su rostro y recordó lo que hace poco había pasado

Sus labios se habían juntado por fin…esos labios tibios habían calentado los suyos mil sentimientos rodearon su cuerpo…mordió esos carnosos labios y gotas de sangre salieron de ellos…lamió esos labios y bajo asta quedarse asta su delicado cuello no podía contenerse…deseo en ese momento hacerla suya….pero todo cambio rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la ventana mirando como Sakura era detenida por su madre no Quería dejarla…disparos sonaron a su alrededor …en eso escucho de los labios de ella…HUYEE…miro los ojos jade de ella por ultima vez y se lanzo por la ventana salto pero una bala le había alcanzado lo habían golpeado en el hombro cayo…y escucho como Sakura le llamaba…tenia que regresar se quedo así tirado tratando de recuperar la cordura…:- volveré Sakura…volveré por ti….se escucharon paso …se levanto y miro de nuevo a los guardias le dispararon pero el logro escapar…

Ahora se encontraba en el bosque…llegando asta su hogar…su refugio…

Su herida se estaba sanando entro y camino hacia su cuarto

Pero si que estas…echo un asco…hermanito

Sasuke dio media vuelta topándose con itachi que traía el pecho descubierto con dos chicas lamiendo su cuerpo…:- no estoy para tus regaños hermano

Fueron los humanos verdad los que te hicieron ellos…

Eso a ti no te importa…cierra la puerta detrás de el

Itachi lanza a las 2 chicas al suelo:- pero eso esta apunto de parar…los humanos pagaran muy caro todo los que nos han hecho….las dos chicas gatearon hasta volver a levantarse….

Itachi…vamos…

Itachi tomo el cuello de una de las chicas y lo mordió fuerte mente

***********************************************************

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó tras el sonido de la puerta abrirse

Prima e traído tu desayuno…mira el rostro de Sakura…has llorado toda la noche verdad tus ojos están hinchados…pone la bandeja a un lado de la cama…:-tu madre esta muy enojada…

No me importa…deseo huir con el

Pero Sakura eso es imposible el es un vampiro y tu…

Eso no me importa …lo necesito mi cuerpo lo necesito…no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al verlo…antes mi vida no tenia sentido…sabia que algún día moriría por mi enfermedad…

Temari se sorprendió…:- ya lo sabias

Sakura sonrío levemente:- si…pero no te preocupes…no estoy asustada…no le temía ala muerte…pero ahora…que le conozco...quiero vivir mis últimos dias con el…a su lado

El ya lo sabe…

No pero…ahora yo no importa…nunca mas le volveré haber…

Sakura…yo…te ayudare…a escapar de aquí…

Sakura miro incrédula…:- es verdad lo que acabas de decir me ayudaras…

Si te ayudare...pero…con una condición…

Cual…

Que desayunes…^^

Esta bien gracias prima…

Mañana…tú saldrás de esta celda…

*********************************************

Pero que tienes hijo…dice la madre acercándose a el…me preocupas…a noche no me visitaste…

No pasa nada madre…dice sentado en un gran sillón

Vamos se que te pasa algo…tu ami no me engañas hijo…

Sasuke mira el rostro de su hermosa madre…abrió los ojos:- madre tú antes eras una humana verdad…

La madre abrió los ojos:- si yo era una humana…

Como te convertiste en vampiro como mi padre…

El…tomo mi vida…y me dio una nueva…no pienses que yo no quería al contrario yo ame a tu padre desde la primera vez que lo vi…se parecía a ti sasuke y desde ese instante Dessié estar con el para siempre...y veme aquí…

Sasuke sonrío…

No me digas que estas así por la chica de la que me hablaste la otra vez

Si…no encontraron y ahora ya no podré verla más

Eso suele pasar…pero dime una cosa...tu…te has enamorado de ella

Sasuke abrió los ojos:- si enamorarse es desearla, tenerla entre mis brazos, pensar en ella noche y día…y dejar de dormir …si madre lo estoy

Y ella lo esta de ti

Eso no lo se…pero creo que si

Entonces... ve por ella hijo…ráptala como tu padre me rapto ami…


	4. Chapter 4

************************CAPITULO 4**********************

Madre…

Vamos…tráela…y nosotros la recibiremos con cariño…

Sasuke se levanto…eso are madre…gracias

Pero ten cuidado

************************************************

Mientras en la cueva oscura

Señor…dice un hombre cubierto encapuchado…

Que pasa…kabuto...por que me molestas...dice orochimaro abriendo sus grandes ojos amarillos…

Una grande cama se encontraba en el centro chicas desnudas se encontraban alrededor de la cama tiradas…blancas…con el cabello negro…

Dime de una vez kabuto…orochimaru se levanto de la cama…

Ha llegado…señor

Quienes…

Los vampiros…de la secta akatsuki…

Enserio…eso es extraño…ellos nunca vienen por estos lugares…

Lo se pero al parecer vienen por lo mismo que nosotros…

Eso es imposible…ya la han encontrado

No aun no pero...tenemos que encontrarla rápido

Si lo se…llama a gaara ...dile que no esperare otro al anochecer...Iremos por la chica que el piensa…y espero que sea la correcta…si no…las pagara muy caro

Si señor…kabuto sale…y camina por los pasillos…en un gran salón se encontraba gaara sentado...

El señor…a dicho que hoy Irán por la chica

Esta bien…

Pero si no es…tú pagaras muy caro

Gaara se levanta: -es ella lo se….

Al caer la noche en el bosque unas sombras se encontraron….

Es aquí…donde dice…que ella a nacido….

Según los datos este es el lugar…solo tenemos que encontrarla…

Eso será fácil…su olor nos guiara hacia ella

Pero si ella… ya no es una doncella…

Esperemos que aun lo sea…no podemos esperar otra década a que ella vuelva a nacer…tenemos que encontrarla…dispérsense

Yo iré por itachi…el vive aquí…

Esta bien…va por el lo ocuparemos...orochimari esta en estas tierras puedo oler su asqueroso olor en toda la aldea

Las sombras desaparecen

**************************************************

Vamos Sakura deja de moverte…

No puedo temari estoy feliz…no puedo esperar a que sea mañana a encontrarme de nuevo con el...no sabes…lo feliz que me siento…y todo gracias a ti…la abraza

Bueno bueno…Sakura déjame ponerte el camisón…

Sakura sonríe…

Bueno ya esta ahora…solo duerme esta bien…

Las dos caminaban asta la cama cuando la ventana se abrió fuerte mente rompiendo las tablas…las dos chicas gritaron

Sasuke…dijo Sakura alegremente:- has venido por mí

En eso 4 hombres encapuchados aparecen

Es ella…señalando ala pelirosa…

Tomadla…

Temari se puso enfrente:- quienes son…no dejare le que hagan daños a Sakura

También tómenla a ella…

Temariiiii….dice pataleando tras ser atrapada

Sakuraaaaaaa………..suéltenla malditos….

Los guardias entran al cuarto

Vámonos…los 4 encapuchados desaparecen

Llamen ala señora…

La madre entra asustada y cae de rodillas...:- SAKURAAAAAAAA NOOO

Sasuke caminaba asta la casa de Sakura el se la llevaría esta noche…podía sentir el aroma de Sakura cada vez mas cerca en eso levanto la mirada y ahí en el aire se encontraba Sakura luchando para zafarse de su raptor los ojos jade de ella miraron al chico:- SASUKEEEEE

SAKURAAAAAAA……

Rápido…los 4 desaparecieron

Sasuke corrió con todas sus fuerzas detrás de ellos pero no logro alcanzarlos que había pasado por que la habían llevado, pero que estaba sucediendo …callo en rodillas tratando que pensar…no se podía quedar así sin hacer nada …en eso un tenue aroma le invadió los pulmones…SAKURA…aun puedo olerla ..Tengo que seguir su rastro…se levanta y se marcha

**********************************

Pero si que te mueves demasiado chiquilla deja de golpearme…dijo el pelirrojo a Sakura…

No dejare de moverme asta que me sueltes…mira a temari que se hallaba inconciente tras ser golpeada hace unos minutos por no callarse…:- a donde nos llevan

Eso lo veras muy pronto en eso comienzan a descender y llegan asta la cueva sakura mira asustada que pensaban hacer con ella y temari en eso su vista se nubla…

Bueno chicos ya hemos llegado caminan por los pasillos y llegan al salón donde se encontraba orochimaru mirando atentamente

Un aroma lleno el lugar vampiros y vampiras suspiraron fuerte mente embriagándose de el las mujeres comienzan a gemir fuerte mente y los hombres se estiraban a sentir impotencia a no poder tomar a la chica

Orochimaru sonrió una de las dos chicas es la elegida

Gaara toma delicadamente a Sakura cargándola entre sus brazos un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y miro el bello rostro de la chica era tan perfecta que en ese momento deseo huir con ella, pero sabia que si lo hacia lo matarían en seguida camino asta el y le mostró a la chica

El la miro y se agacho asta su rostro y inhalo fuerte mente asta endrogarse con tal sublime olor…sonrió ella era y estaba intacta mejor aun…el ritual se llevara en dos días cuando la luna se ponga roja…llévensela y enciérrenla…

Y que hacemos con esta dice kabuto sosteniendo a temari

Enciérrenla con ella después…la mira bien…llamare por ella...Para que este conmigo…pueden marcharse

***********************************************

Pero que sueño tan mas extraño tuve piensa Sakura al sentirse acostada en su cama…comienza a estirarse y abre lentamente sus ojos…se levanta rápidamente …lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas no era un sueño lo que le había pasado era real miro atentamente alrededor se encontraba en un gran cuarto sobre una enorme y elegante cama …se mira y tenia puesto un hermoso camisón rosa transparente…era tan delicado que podía sentir que con cualquier movimiento se rompería… en eso miro a temari tirada en el suelo …se levanta y corre hacia ella…temariii despierta estas bien

Temari abre lentamente los ojos mirando los ojos jade de sakura se incorporo y la abraza:- sakura tuve un sueño horrible…sakura la separa:- no temari fue real…

Temari soltó lágrimas y miro alrededor:- no puede ser…sakura que querrán de nosotras

No lo se temari…pero…tenemos que ser fuertes…

La puerta se abre mostrando a un par de chicas con ropas en las manos…caminaron hacia ellas

Será mejor que te levantes chiquilla dirigiéndose a Sakura

No quiero…

La chica abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos:- será mejor que me obedezcas…Sakura se levanta en eso siente las manos frías de la chica subiendo sus piernas estirando el camisón:- eres hermosa…lame el rostro de la chica…pero no por mucho tiempo

Que quieres decir con eso dice temari soltándose de la otra chica que le quitaba el corsé…

Eso a ti no te importa ahora tenemos que vestirlas ya que…el desea verlas…

Las dos permanecen calladas mientras las arreglaban

Sakura se veía sensual y hermosa con el vestido que le habían puesto era un corsé rojo con detalles negros que apretaba muy bien sus pechos dejándolos salir sobre el escote tenia un vestido largo y ampón de color rojo vino …sus cabellos rojos sueltos y acomodados delicadamente sobre su rostro en su cuello un hermoso collar de diamantes

temari tenia un corsé negro con tonos morados junto con el vestido negro con detallen morados ...su cabello recogido en coleta dejando caer algunos mechones enchinados sobre su rostro que Caín asta sus pechos que sobre salian del escote con un hermoso collar de diamantes…

Por que nos han vestido con tan elegantes atuendos…si nos van a matar que nos maten con nuestras ropas…

temari miro a Sakura…

Las dos sirvientes salieron por la entrada diciéndoles que volverían por ellas después…


	5. Chapter 5

**********************capitulo5**********************

Sakura se miro en el espejo:- sabes cuando nos secuestraron…lo vi.

A sasuke…

Si…el iba por mi estoy segura

entoncs si el te vio…el te salvara…el nos sacara de este infierno Sakura …

Eso espero temari…toca sus rojizos labios…y recuerda cuando el la beso delicadamente…aun podía sentirlos…lo extrañaba ella y su cuerpo…

Las puertas vuelven abrirse mostrándose el chico pelirrojo que las había capturado junto con 3 hombres

Es hora vengan con migo levanto la mirada y quedo incrédulo tras ver lo hermosa que se veía sakura… sus colmillos le rogaban sangre…sangre de esa mujer…deseo tenerla consigo en la cama…quitarle ese aroma que les volvía locos e indefensos…pero regreso ala realidad ella se entregaría por ellos…

Síganme

Las dos chicas se miraron y se resignaron a seguirle caminaron por largos pasillos asta llegar aun gran salón que se encontraba adornado al parecer se llevaba una gran baile …miles de parejas enmascarados bailaban con la música…en el techo malabarista brincaban de soga a soga…encarando ala muerte…gaara les ofrece sus manos como gran caballero y las llevaba ante la multitud que se detiene tras verlas y caminan asta un hombre que se veía apuesto ( de donde esta horrible…¬¬) con ropas muy finas y elegantes , gaara las llevo ante el y suelta la mano de sakura que es tomada por orochimaru y jalada asta el centro del salón

Los murmullos callaron tras el comienzo de la música…orochimaru la toma de la cintura atrayéndolo a el moviéndose delicadamente…

Sakura no entendía que le pasaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba quería soltarse de el gritar…pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como su voz no salía…el le estaba controlando…miro a un lado y miro un espejo donde ella se veía bailando sola…los vampiros no se reflejaban en ellos era como si ella estuviera sola en ese gran salón (eso lo vi en una peli…j0oj0o) miro a orochimaru y este acaricio su cuello con una mano…subió asta sus labios y después asta su escote…su rostro se acerco al cuello de ella :- eres perfecta

********************************************************

Sakura no entendía que le pasaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba quería soltarse de el gritar…pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como su voz no salía…el le estaba controlando…miro a un lado y miro un espejo donde ella se veía bailando sola…los vampiros no se reflejaban en ellos era como si ella estuviera sola en ese gran salón (eso lo vi en una peli…j0oj0o) miro a orochimaru y este acaricio su cuello con una mano…subió asta sus labios y después asta su escote…su rostro se acerco al cuello de ella :- eres perfecta

Su cuerpo se estremeció lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas el la había besado la tenia en su poder…

Tamari miro con horror la escena:- sakura…dice tapándose la boca

Onegai…ayu…den…me…SASUKEEEE palabras se perdían en su mente lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas…el dejo de besarla y le miro

Mañana será el día…sakura toma la mano de ella y le da un tierno beso…se alejo poco a poco de ella sakura por fin pudo moverse y callo de rodillas limpiando sus labios fuertemente asta lastimárselos

Temari corrió hacia ella:- sakura…..

Temari…yo…no..Pude…

Lo se sakura…(abraza a sakura entre sus brazos):- saldremos de aquí…ya lo veras

La gente seguía bailando a su alrededor sin mirarla siquiera

Temari la dejo sentada para ir por un poco de agua

Sakura no dejaba de llorar quería irse estar con el …con sasuke…:- sasuke….

En eso una mano le tomo la suyo levantándola delicadamente y la llevo a la pista de baile…sakura no supo como reaccionar…el chico la miro debajo de su mascara y sakura mira esos delicados ojos …comenzaron a danzar ...el la tomo de la cintura pegándola mas a el …un calor recorrió el cuerpo de sakura esta sensación ya la conocía…lo abrazo fuerte mente levanto la vista y el tambien le miro sakura se fue acercando lentamente asta los labios de sakura se abrieron lentamente dejando que el posara los suyos …fue un beso corto y delicado…sus cabezas se separaron y sakura comenzó a llorar

Sasuke….

El chico…le puso un dedo en sus labios:- e venido por ti…

Sakura lo abrazo fuerte mente

Temari tiro el baso de agua…tapo su boca con ambas manos y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

El había llegado para salvarlas

Sakura miro a temari y se juntaron con ella

Sabría que vendrías….

Es hora de irnos…

Las dos chicas sonrieron y se fueron detrás de el …

Caminaban con cuidado para no ser descubiertos asta que Sakura se detuvo

Que pasa Sakura…vamos temari le toma de las manos

Yo me quedo…

Pero que dices Sakura…le miro sasuke

Vallan los dos…y pónganse a salvo

No me iré de aquí sin ti Sakura…

Lose…pero ellos me quieren solo a mi…si saben que me e ido me buscaran y a ti…comenzó a llorar

Sakura…dijo temari bajando la mirada

Sasuke tomo la cabeza de sakura y la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo:- no te dejare por nada del mundo…eres todo para mí…si te dejo…moriré…no puedes entenderlo…por favor no me pidas que te deje

Sakura lo abraza y toma su camisa fuerte mente:- esta bien

Los tres se marcharon sin ser vistos….

*************************************************************

El baile continuaba sin saber lo que había pasado hace unos minutos ella ya se encontraba alejada de la guarida…

Orochimaru camino entre la gente admirando su gran fiesta…

Gaara miraba desde una esquina con una copa en sus manos…una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios:-estará bien que te deje ir…Sakura…

Orochimaru camino asta el:- al parecer también te estas divirtiendo…

Si a si es…miro su copa

Ya has metido alas chicas a su dormitorio verdad…

No aun no las e metido…tomo un sorbo de la copa

Los ojos de orochimaru se abrieron rápidamente:- que dices…como que aun nos las has metido eso es imposible…

Que pasa...dice sin dejar de ver la copa

Su aroma sigue aquí pero muy levemente…espera un segundo…ahí otro aroma mezclado con el de ella…

Lo se…

Orochimaru lo miro incrédulo lo tomo fuertemente del cuello encajando sus uñas en su cuello hacinado que sangrara...:- no me vengas con estupideces…las has dejado escapar….

No se de que me hablas…dice sin pelear por su vida…

Eres un maldito traidor…eso…

El salón se pudo en silencio…los hombre y mujeres había desaparecido…solo quedaban ellos dos…

Detente orochimaru…dijo kabuto llegando al encuentro…no lo puedes matar lo necesitamos para…

Orochimaru no lo escucho…

Sabes…ella no merece morir…al final…yo…cierra sus ojos…tras que orochimaru atravesara su corazón

No me digas que este estupido se ha enamorado…lanza el cuerpo inerte de gaara…

Manda por ella…mira a kabuto y lame su mano ensangrentada…:- mis planes aun no están arruinados…tenemos que encontrarla…mira a kabuto…quien sostenía el cuerpo de gaara…encarcélalo

*****************************************************************

La encontraron dice un grupo de encapuchados en el bosque…

Al parecer se nos adelantaron…dice descapuchandose un chico pelirrojo mostrando Sus ojos rojos como la sangre misma…

Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo sasori…dice mostrándose una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules

Al parecer….la ha conseguido…orochimaru...

Todos miraron a itachi

Si es así tenemos que ir por ella…dice pein

Estará rodeados por sirvientes

No te preocupes deidara…son pequeñas moscas al lad0o nuestros nunca han podido con nosotros...ademas ese traidor pagara

Kisame tiene razón…tenemos que ir rápido a un tenemos mañana es el DIA indicado para hacer el rito…es nuestra ultima oportunidad para conseguir el poder...esto no volvera a suceder si no de dentro de 500 años…

El grupo queda en silencio asta que pein habla…vallamos…

Ahí…dicen todos y desaparecen….

******************************************************+

Nuestras manos siempre juntas…se decía Sakura tras caminar sosteniendo la mano de sasuke…no sabia porque...pero el le brindaba tanta seguridad…protección…

En eso la mano se desprende la suya…Sakura sintió una gran soledad

Estas bien...sakura…dice sasuke mirandola atentamente

Si lo estoy…es solo mira su mano…

Dime por que quieren a Sakura…no lo entiendo

Ni yo mismo lo se…antes pensaba que por tu aroma…

Mi aroma…

Si cada mujer despide un aroma especial…pero…el tuyo es diferente…y ese olor fue el que…me llevo a ti…

Sii per0o tu no tratas de hacerle daño a Sakura pero ellos…ellos están locos…los escuche hablar de rituales...y que pensaban utilizar a sakura…

Sasuke miro sorprendido nunca había oído hablar de rituales con mujeres…:- estas segura de lo que dices…

Siii

Sakura miro preocupada…:- no me dejaran en paz nunca…

Sasuke le toma la mano:- si ahí una manera…

Cual dice temari jalándolo para que le mirara

Tomarla…dice soltando la mano de sakura

Eso es todo…con eso ya no la seguirán…

Sakura abrió los ojos

Si esa es la única manera que creo que funcione…

Bueno si es eso…tómala…

Sakura y sasuke se sorprendieron y miraron a temari

Pero…que...dices…temari…

Ya Sakura…por dios ustedes tarde o temprano lo iban hacer...que tiene hacerlo antes ademas…es por tu bien… abraza a sakura… no quiero que te pase nada….

Pero…dice sasuke sonrojado…no puedo

Vamos sasuke ...si no lo haces ellos se la llevaran y nunca mas la volverás a ver…

Sasuke miro a sakura…

Sakura se acerco a el lentamente tomando sus manos...miro su rostro después sus ojos jade miraron los labios del chico se levanto en puntillas y le beso….tras el beso le susurro al oido…deseo que tu me tomes…deseo que tu seas el unico hombre en mi vida…

Sasuke abrazo fuertemente a Sakura…:- Sakura…yo…

Bueno…bueno…tenemos que conseguir un lugar rápido donde los dos…bueno ya saben…


	6. Chapter 6

**************CAPITULO 6*******************

Temarii…dice sakura avergonzada

No tenemos tiempo sakura….dice jalándola de la mano…

Me debes un favor prima…^^

Sakura se sonroja…

Sasuke camina detrás de ellos…espero que funcione…

Tras caminar encontraron una pequeña casa abandona…

Temari abrazo a su prima…camino hacia sasuke y le susurro a sasuke

Mas te vale que lo que dijiste sea cierto sino pensare que esto lo dijiste para….

Sasuke negó rápidamente con la cabeza:- yo también espero que funcione sino…nunca me lo perdonare…

Bueno tal modo le dejaras un bello recuerdo…

Sasuke se sonroja levemente….

Bueno yo me alejare un poco ya que no quiero oírles y además tomare guardia…espero que no tarden

TEMARIIIII-…dice sakura como un tomate viendo a su amiga correr

Sasuke se acerco a sakura

Esta se estremeció tras la presencia del chico su cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

Estas segura...sakura…

Sakura sonrío levemente…si…

Si lo estoy…toma la mano de sasuke y la lleva a la casa…abrieron la puerta polvo salio de todas partes…miraron a su alrededor…sasuke se quita la capucha y la pone en el suelo…mira una vela

Sakura miraba los rincones de la pequeña casa en eso se ilumino con una pequeña luz:- como lo has hecho…

Los...vampiros...sabemos algunos trucos…miro ala pelirrosa y sonrió levemente, Sakura sonrio y camino hacia el…tomo una de sus manos:- sa...su...ke

Sasuke miro a sakura se veía tan inocente…tan pura…como tan delicada chica le iba a pertenecer un miedo le invadió…respiro profundo en realidad si la deseaba…con la otra mano que tenia libre comenzó a desajustar el corsé…tenia pequeños contactos con la piel virgen de ella..Era tan suave

Sakura mordió su labio inferior sonrojándose y temblando cada vez k sentía un pedazo de la piel de el en su espalda...esas pequeñas carisias...respiro profundo al sentir como este se habia desamarrado por completo, solto la mano de sasuke y la prenda callo por sus bazos asta quedar en el suelo …ella miro hacia otra direccion se sentia avergonzada…en eso sintió los labios de sasuke besando cu cuello y bajando poko a poko asta quedar en sus pechos donde bajo asta quedar en un pezón al cual lamio delicadamente estremeciendo el cuelpo de ella..Sakura tomo el rostro de sasuke...lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un pequeño gemido tras sentir una delicada mordida

Sasuke se incorporo y miro el sonrojado rostro de Sakura con una mano acaricio su mejilla mien mientras que la otra acaricio su espalda bajando asta poder desamarrar el vestido…este callo...dejando solo el gran calson…

En eso sasuke se sorprende tras sentir las delicadas y suaves manos de Sakura posándose en su cuello asta el escote de su camisa abriendo paso para que esta cayera al suelo lo cual sasuke ayudo y callo al suelo …sasuke se estremeció tras sentir las manos de Sakura recorrer sus pectorales bien formados ( ah Sakura k envidia) sasuke miro los hermosos ojos de sakura…y acerco su rostro al de el y sus labios se juntaron …sasuke la bajo poco a poco al suelo asta ponerla delicadamente …

Dejo de besarla y se incorporo un poco con sus bazos miro su rostro…podía ver como respiraba agitadamente...sus pequeños y perfectos pechos…miro la ultima prenda que le impedía verla por completo…acaricio su estomago asta quedar arriba de la prenda la cual comenzó a bajar con las dos manos acariciando sus muslos…

Sakura cerro fuerte los ojos y mordía su labio para no soltar algún gemido de placer…le encantaba las carisias de sasuke sus manos eran frías, suaves...en eso abrio los ojos…y miro el rostro del chico que la miraba detenidamente...cada parte de su cuerpo…

Perfecta...dice sasuke besando de nuevo los labios de sakura…en eso sakura abre los ojos…tras sentir alg0o bajo su estomago…..habia escuchado de eso una vez cuand su madre platicaba con las amigas ella se habia escondido ya que esas platicas solo eran de mujeres casadas…acaso aquello que sentia era…la erección del pene de sasuke…se sonrojo…

Sasuke se separo de ella…la erección era demasiado fuerte...le dolia…el tampoco habia experimentado antes…era principiante al igual que sakura...era también su primera vez su padre ya le había dicho lo que tendría que pasar…su cuerpo comenzó a temblar...en realidad no quería lastimarla…

Sakura bajo delicadamente sus manos asta el pantalón del chico...sasuke abrio los ojos…miro hacia abajo y miro como la chica desabotonaba el pantalón…en eso sasuke sin saber como ahora se encontraba debajo de ella…sakura besaba su pecho asta su ombligo…mientras sus manos bajan el pantalón y el calzón del chico…sakura abiro los ojos lentamente y miro el miembro erecto del chico…se quedo mirando un rato y de pronto sasuke no lo pudo soportar mas y la puso debajo de el…

Sakura abrió las piernas lentamente…y el se incorporo lentamente... Sakura respiraba rápidamente al igual que sasuke…los dos sudaban

Un gemido salio de los labios de Sakura tras sentir como el adentraba…lentamente...fue un tanto doloroso…sasuke se detuvo su cuerpo temblaba…sakura lo miro sus labios temblaban…y los tranquilizo con un beso...

Te dolerá…dijo preocupado

No importa sabre soportarlo

Sasuke continuo y empujo lentamente, Sakura soltaba pequeños gemidos…asta que sasuke rompió esa barrera…un grito se escucho…sasuke se detuvo un momento y acaricio la mejilla:- esta bien…

Sakura sonrío:- continúa...

Sasuke continuo empujando haciendo que estos fueran mas fuertes y rápidos…un calor recorrió el cuerpo de sasuke estaba llegando al orgasmo…todo su cuerpo se tenso…sintió un gran dolor en su miembro…soltó un gemido tras haber soltado su esencia en ella…sakura se sostenía de la espalda del chico...sintió un gran calor en todo su cuerpo…sentía como vagina se mojaba cada vez mas…gimió...

Sasuke salio de ella lentamente..Y miro como las piernas de Sakura se habían manchado de sangre...ya era suya…el le habia quitado su virginidad…era suyo...y de nadie mas…

Callo rendido aun lado de ella

Sakura sentía dolor pero no le importo...le habia gustado…miro a sasuke y lo beso…

Los dos se abrazaron…y su respiración se calmaba…

Gracias…sasuke…

Gracias...por que

Por…hacerlo…perfecto dijo casi en soyoso cayendo dormida…sasuke se sonrojo

************************************************************

Asta que por fin…como que se tardaron mucho no creen…dice temari tras ver como los dos salían de la casa tomados de la mano

Temari...tú sabes...que sasuke no puede salir de dia...dice viendo al encapuchado…

Lo se pero ya no tarda en ponerse el sol…se nota que se cansaron para levantarse a esta hora…dice guiñándole el ojo a Sakura

Sasuke se sonrojo…

************************************************************

Que sucede…kabuto…dice kankuro encapuchado

…ha cambiado…el aroma…

Es cierto...a cambiado levemente…que significara esto…

No lo se pero espero que no sea nada malo…

************************************************************

Sabia que vendrías…dice orochimaro sentado en medio del gran salón con una copa en las manos…

Orochimaru…

Así que te has dado cuenta…de que en este pueblo se encuentra la elegida…

Si me lo has dicho tú en una carta…

Dime y se lo has dicho a tus demás camaradas

No ellos aun piensan que eres un traidor…

Lo supuse…pein…

Donde esta ahora…

Cambiando su aroma…aun que es una lastima ya que yo querría hacerlo…

No me digas que alguien le ha quitado su virginidad…

Si

Pero eso es imposible…ya no nos servirá…

No te preocupes …mi aliado…aun podemos hacerlo…aun que mis planes cambiaron un poco ya que yo pensé que gaara iba hacerlo pero al parecer el estupido se enamoro de ella y la dejo escapar..Pero con otro vampiro…

Ella se a escapado...Pero no importa aun nos sirve...el rito se llevara hoy ala anochecer…y ya veras mi amigo...Los humanos pagaran…con la sangre...de la virgen…

No puedo creer que ella naciera en esta época me la esperaba...que ella naciera dentro de otros 100 años…pero fue una suerte que naciera en esta época

Lo se…ahora nosotros gobernaremos…los humanos pagaran por matar a miles de nosotros en estos años…la madre, la virgen de los vampiros a nacido de nuevo…ellos nos la quitaron hace años y nosotros matamos a una de la vírgenes…

Si nuestra reina y la virgen son una misma madre de los vampiros y madre de los humanos…

La noche será eterna…

Viviremos eternamente

Sin miedo al sol

Sin miedo a nada…

Sakura…nuestra madre y...al mismo tiempo…nuestra salvación…

*************************************************************

Ya a caído completamente el sol sasuke...ya puedes quitarte lo encapuchado

Sasuke trata de quitarse la capucha pero en eso cae de rodillas

Que tienes sasuke…dice Sakura caminando hacia el

Sasuke levanta la mirada…y sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo…pero tras una sacudida de su cabeza esta desapareció…

Sakura sonrío no le pasaba nada solo le faltaba…se hinco hacia el y le mostró su cuello

Sasuke miro sorprendido a sakura:- no

Por favor...

Sasuke miro los ojos de Sakura y se inclino, miro el cuello de Sakura y mordió delicadamente y comenzó a tomar su sangre

Temari miro la escena sorprendida:- Sakura…

Sasuke se separo de ella…

Sakura miro el rostro de sasuke y en sus labios corría un camino de sangre Sakura se inclino hacia su rostro y lamió el camino besando los labios de su amado

Bn chicos perdón por interrumpir pero…alguien sabe a donde vamos a ir…

Es cierto…

Sasuke se levanta y le ofrece su mano a Sakura- iremos a mi casa…

Sakura abre los ojos:- a tu casa…

No será peligroso tu familia también debe…ser

Vampiros…si lo son…pero no se me ocurre un lugar mejor…

Esta bien sasuke…^^

Sakura…mmm esta bien…vamos sasuke…

Sasuke sonrío levemente…

*** Ya en el camino***

Sakura caminaba delante de sasuke y temari miraba asombrada el hermoso camino que llevaba a casa de sasuke y también estaba emocionada de conocer a su familia imaginaba una hermosa mujer con las facciones delicadas y una hermosa sonrisa con un gran parecido a sasuke ..Pero a su padre a el no lo podía imagina tan solo tendría un gran parecido con sasuke…

Temari…

Si dime sasuke...dice mirando a sakura

Que enfermedad tiene Sakura...

Temari miro sorprendida:- como lo sabes….

La otra noche…cuando se enfermo yo escuche

Ha es verdad…estabas escondido...:- si esta enferma

Es grave...

Temari se detiene:- si

Va…a morir…dice mirando la hermosa sonrisa de sakura

Si…

Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de sasuke:- pero que es lo que tiene...


	7. Chapter 7

**************************CAPITULO 7**************************

Ni los mismos doctores saben…desde muy pequeña le han hecho cualquier tipo de estudio pero no saben que es lo que tiene…es una extraña enfermedad en su sangre…es algo muy extraño

Su sangre…

Si …es algo que ningún medico sabe explicar...según ellos ella morirá dentro de 1 año ya que su sangre no cambia…y asta a veces a tosido sangre cuando se fatiga demasiado…

En un año dices eso esta mal

Si lo se…pero sabes ella no ha vuelto a toser sangre...desde que te conoció…tu le diste ganas de vivir y no dejarse morir…

Sasuke se estremeció miro a sakura que se había detenido y volteo hacia ellos sonriendo dulcemente…ella morir…eso no es posible…yo no la dejare morir…ella siempre estará a mi lado…

Vamos chicos…

Sakura no corras dice temari yendo tras ella

Yo…tengo que hacer algo…

En eso un grito saco de sus pensamientos a sasuke…miro hacia sakura:- SAKURA… dice tras ver como la rodearon unos encapuchados…

Sakuraaaaa…déjenlaaaa…. Prima

Temari …sasuke…

Sasuke corrió hacia ellos y pudo golpear a uno de ellos...pero dos lo tomaron rápidamente de los brazos...sasuke tenia los ojos rojos…

Hermanito…dijo una voz quitándose la capucha

I...ta...chi.... (El color rojo de sus ojos desapareció)…

No me digas…que ella es la por la cual te has enamorado dice acariciando la mejilla de Sakura…

Sakura miraba sorprendida…hermano…el era el hermano de sasuke…

Pero que es esto hermano

Como te había dicho hermanito…la humanidad pagara…por lo que nos a echo…con la ayuda de ella…

Sasuke quedo pasmado pero que decía su hermano:- eso ya será imposible ya que ella ya fue mía

Itachi levanto rápidamente la el rostro su mirada se clavo en el chico:- que has dicho

Es cierto el aroma a cambiado….dice kisame mirando con rabia a sasuke

Todos se miraron asustados

Eso…no importa

Si ya no es virgen así que déjenla malditos grita temari

Itachi camino hacia sasuke tomo el rostro de su hermano sonrío y de un fuerte agarre toma el cabello de este y lo jala asta k su rostro golpea con su rodilla…Sakura grito

Déjenlo…por favor no le hagan daño…corrió hacia el….- sasuke…

Tu…toma itachi a sakura del brazo alejándola de el…:- te matare de una vez…así volverás a renacer mas rápido levanto su mano y sus uñas crecieron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos:- muere…

DETENTE…

Itachi se detuvo y miro a que el hombre que había aparecido junto con

Orochimaru dijeron los demás integrantes

Pein al parecer llegamos a tiempo…

Itachi que es esto…

Suéltala…dice caminando hacia sakura en su camina se topo con los ojos de sasuke los miro solo un instante y sonrío…

Ella ya no es virgen pein …dice un rubio que miraba con rabia a sasuke

Lo se deidara

Ya no nos sirve…

De estas muy equivocado…itachi …orochimaru mira a sakura:- ella es…nuestra madre…

Todos miraron a orochimaru

Su…madre…miro incrédula sakura…en eso la mano de pein rozó la mejilla de sakura

Si bella dama tú nos diste la vida y ahora morirás por nosotros

Así es…bueno ya que la encontramos será mejor que nos la llevemos a mi guarida a esta hora ya debe de estar todo preparado

Sasuke dio un paso…:- no se la pueden llevar…

Sakura miro a sasuke

A el…tómenlo dijo orochimaru miro al chico y al ver que nadie le hacia caso…

Que pasa…aaa…que aun no lo saben…

El esta de nuestra parte…toman al chico…

Deidara camino hacia el:- será mejor que no te resistas

Esta bien me iré con ustedes pero no le hagan daños a sasuke…y a temari…dice sakura con lágrimas en los ojos…

Así me gusta hermosa que cooperes con nosotros…marchémonos….pein toma a sakura…y ya alejado:- mátenlos…

Sakura grit0o0o:- n0ooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0 dice mirando como los demás se van acercando a el…

Los gritos de sasuke inundaron el bosque…por que ella???...por QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ….SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

******************************************************

Eso te mereces….dice kabuto detrás de una enorme puerta de hierro…

En la oscuridad de la habitación acostado en el suelo con las manos extendidas mirando la luna desde un gran agujero…la ultima luna que vería…ya que al amanecer ardería en llamas y moriría…en ese lugar…sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de un rápido movimiento se lanzo hacia el ajuero pero este tenia hierros tan duros que sus manos se cortaron dejando caer gotas de sangre…bajo lentamente y se sentó

Es imposible decía kabuto en las afueras del cuarto…será mejor que esperes tranquilamente la muerte…

Que ha pasado con ella…fue algo que tenía ganas de saber…

Ella…no se porque aun te preocupas por ella…si gracias ella…tu

DIMEEE dice pegando la puerta el sonido inundo el lugar…

Kabuto comienza a reírse…:- esta bien te lo diré…ella se ha entregado a ese vampiro con el que se fue

Los ojos rojos de gaara bajaron de color…:- y la han atrapado

Así es…la tenemos de nuevo…

Gaara miro el cielo:- la mataran

Si esta noche...Cuando la luna se ponga roja…su sangre...Correrá por el suelo…

Gaara sintió una gran impotencia…no podría ayudarla esta vez…pero..Si lograra detener…el rito…

Kabuto:- bueno mañana volveré para barrer tus cenizas…amigo mió… dice mirando la gran puerta…y alejándose poco a poco

El grito de gaara se escucho pero los calabozos….y kabuto sonrió…

********************************************************

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos…se encontraba en medio…de un gran salón rodeado de velas rojas y negras tenia una ropa blanca miro su cuerpo estaba iluminado por…miro hacia arriba...:- la luna…

Sakura se encontraba amarada de las manos con cadenas…

Lloraba al pensar que no volvería verle…los recuerdos de su familia...de su padre y madre...y de su querida prima…y por su puesto de sasuke...que le habia echo vivir de nuevo…siempre rodeada de cuatro paredes…encerrada en su cuarto…sola…siempre sola…miro a su alrededor…soledad…que pasaría con ella, moriría miro la luna

Sasuke…susurro al bajar la mirada le habrán matado, un calor recorrió su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos para imaginar las delicadas manos de el recorrer su cuerpo, sus deliciosos labios

Soltó lagrimas en verdad le amaba tanto

Vamos pequeña deja de llorar…la voz se escucho en la oscuridad

Sakura levanto la mirada:- tu…

De las sombras apareció itachi mirando detenidamente a la pelirosa

Tu…eres….el hermano...

De sasuke si lo soy…

Que a pasado con el dime…a muerto dijo con un hilo en la garganta

El sonrío melisosamente:- si así es esta muerto

Sakura abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza…:- ha muerto….

Itachi miro las lágrimas del rostro de la chica sonrió de nuevo:- al parecer le amabas…es una lastima…pero deja de pensar en el...muy pronto morirás así que ve el lado positivo los dos estarán reunidos al final…

Sakura miro la luna y sintió como la mano de el limpiaba sus mejillas le mira sorprendida

Eres hermosa…madre…sonríe de nuevo y se desaparece en la oscuridad dejando a Sakura sola…

La has dicho mentiras…dice kabuto parado en la puerta

Es mejor así que piense que el a muerto así no nos dará mas problemas

Kabuto a si que se les ha escapado al final…

Si el y la chica

Kabuto sonríe…quien les ha ayudado…

Itachi frunce el ceño:- mi padre….

Y que vas hacer ahora itachi

Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…matarlos…

Pero ellos te vieron…ya no confiaran en ti

Lo se pero…ya lo veras…y desaparece

Esto se pone interesante dice mirando adentro del salón fijando sus ojos en la chica que lloraba en silencio

Ya pronto será la hora…el final se acerca

**********************************************************

Pero donde…estoy… dice sasuke abriendo lentamente sus ojos miro su cuarto:- habrá sido un sueño…se levanta y un dolor muy fuerte le invadió, toco su cabeza y de ella corría sangre…en eso recuerda

**FLASH BACK**

SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…los enemigos los rodearon temari corrió y se puso detrás de sasuke

Ahora que va a pasar…

No so lo…mirando hacia donde sakura había desaparecido

Vamos sasuke no te rindas dice temari golpeando la espalda del chico en eso es sostenida y levantada bruscamente del suelo:- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grita

Sasuke mira como temari era lanzada hacia el suelo fuertemente haciendo que ella perdiera el conocimiento

Dejanlaaaa…

Itachi camina hacia el:- sasuke…eres muy débil… vamos defiéndete toma la cabeza de sasuke y la golpea…vamos…

Sasuke no movía sabia que tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a sakura pero que… miro a los ojos a su hermano, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y su expresión comenzó a cambiar mostrando sus colmillos

A si sasuke enójate toma a temari y la muerde

DEJALA…

De repente itachi se hallaba en el suelo y temari en los brazo de sasuke

Itachi se limpia la sangre de sus labios:- así se hace sasuke …sus ojos comienzan a cambiar y se lanza hacia sasuke…los dos comienzan a golpearse

Esto es pelea de hermanos…será mejor que nos marchemos además…miran a itachi, esto terminara rápido…todos se marchan dejándolos…

Itachi se para en seco y comienza a hacer sellos

Sasuke se sorprende el estaba haciendo un sello prohibido

Itachi mira a sasuke y de sus manos aparece fuego

Eso esta prohibido…

Lo se por que crees que…tome la sangre de la chica para no debilitarme sasuke…

Sasuke miro a temari

El le estaba apuntando a ella, sasuke se lanza rápida mente y la salva antes de que el fuego los rodee

Sasuke deja a temari en el suelo pero antes de levantar la vista el le golpea fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado

Itachi sonrío y preparo el cuello de el para darle la mordida que lo mataría

DETENTE itachi…


	8. Chapter 8

***************************CAPITULO8************************

Itachi levanta la vista:- tu…

Pero que te ha pasado hijo…

Itachi sonrío:- padre

Déjalo

Itachi suelta a sasuke y mira detenidamente a su progenitor

Por que itachi…que sucede

Padre…que no vez..La rebelión por fin todo esto terminara podremos vivir en paz sin miedo a la luz, podremos ser libres...dice el chico emocionado

Estas loco…

Itachi abre los ojos:-pero que dices…

Eso nunca pasara…déjalo de una buena vez…

Itachi comienza a reírse:- padre me das pena…la tenemos sabes

A quien tienen??

A nuestra madre… a la que nos creo, la tenemos…dice excitado

El padre miro sorprendido a itachi:- eso es imposible

No padre es posible ya lo veras esta noche…ella…morirá…el rostro de itachi se ilumino sonreía

El padre de itachi camino hacia el y le golpea en la cara, itachi cae al suelo

Eso…

Me las pagaras…dice itachi levantándose del suelo:- esto no se quedara así

Itachi…recapacita…ustedes no saben en los que se están metiendo…terminaran mal

Calla tu no sabes nada…mira hacia sasuke y se marcha

Su padre mira a itachi alejándose:- esto esta mal…debo advertir a los demás…esto acabara en un desastre…

*************************************************

Entoncs no fue un sueño golpea su almohada:- sakuraaaaa

Miro su alrededor :- no había echo nada para ayudarla, había sido débil , ella era lo único que tendría que proteger , lo único que amaba y no puedo hacer nada contra ellos , se levanta de la cama tenia que seguir esto no puede suceder yo tengo que ir por ella antes de que la maten .

Sasuke estas listo…dice su padre apareciendo en la puerta

Para que ¿?

Para ir por ella, da media vuelta, que esperas rápido que no la quieres recuperar

Sasuke se quedo perplejo que pasaba...al salir del dormitorio quedo sorprendido 15 vampiros lo esperaban afuera de su dormitorio:- padre

Todos somos la guardia, los que estamos destinados a proteger las generaciones de nuestra madre, pero esta vez uno de los guardias callo en la tentación mira hacia sasuke:- tu hermano nos traiciono dando datos de nuestra madre y al parecer orochimaru también lo supo, sasuke…tú serás un nuevo guardia

Sasuke cierra el puño:- yo solo quiero traerla de vuelta

Sasuke….dice una voz femenina detrás de todos los vampiros

Madre

Sasuke cuídate amor y da un dulce beso en la frente de el y todos se marchan

No puedo creer que esto este pasando –dice uno de los hombres

Si lo se, nunca pensé que la encontrarían, tenemos que detenerlos lo mas pronto posible –dice el padre de sasuke

La luna se esta comenzando a enrojecer…todos se detienen

Esto esta mal, tenemos que apurarnos

Todos salen corriendo

*******************************************

La hora ha llegado dice orochimaru tomando su capa:- abran la puerta, la puerta se abre mostrando el camino de velas rojas y negras varios vampiros se encontraban en fila para mirar el mito y en medio sakura mirando asustada

Camina hacia ella y se inclina:- OH madre el día a llegado, la noche será eterna y podremos ser inmortales al fin – toma un puñal negro, camina hacia ella

Por que…dice sakura al sentir como el le cortaba las muñecas, sakura grito el dolor era muy fuerte:- este seria su fin- miro sus muñecas y de ellas salía demasiada sangre que al tocar el suelo salía vapor

Todos miraban asombrados

La sangre humana dejara tu cuerpo y la sangre inmortal regresara a ti para volver a la vida a nuestra madre

Sakura miro asustada, dejar la vida mortal para mostrar a su creadora, pero que decían, era verdad que ella era la reencarnación de la madre de los vampiros, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

Y después de eso dice orochimaru a sakura

Te mataremos y la sangre rodara por el suelo y los vapores de ella detendrán el sol junto con tus gritos

Todos estaban callados y miraron como pein toma una copa y la pone debajo de la muñeca de sakura esta comenzó a llenarse

Sakura miro a los ojos a ese vampiro, y ve como pone la copa en sus labios y toma de ella

Deliciosa…dice por ultimo

******************************************************

Tengo que salir, la luna ya esta roja dice gaara tirado en el suelo:- esto será el fin cierra los ojos lentamente

Gaara…aun estas vivo

Gaara abrió los ojos y se incorporo:-kankuro??

Claro que si tonto pues quien pensabas, la puerta se abre:- si que eres una molestia

Gaara sonrío lentamente:- gracias

Quieres rescatar a esa chica que trajimos verdad

Gaara asiente

Pues será mejor que vallas ahora por que las cosas se están poniendo muy luje brees

Gaara sale corriendo:- te rescatare como hace años

Kankuro hace años??..Que no estabas enamorada de ella ¿? Mmm

Si lo estoy como hace mucho tiempo

Pero que dices ¿

Yo kankuro fui…

***********************************

Se acercan dice orochimaru mirando el rostro de sakura, la guardia a llegado deténganlos

Varios vampiros se levantaron entre ellos itachi:- siii afirman y desaparecen

Esos nunca se rinden levanta su mano y acaricia el rostro de sakura que ya comenzaba a verse mas blanco de lo normal ya había perdido bastante sangre, sus ojos apenas se podían abrir

Y al parecer el chico ese también viene pero. Ya no le recordaras, del chico que amaste

De los ojos de Sakura soltaron lágrimas antes de caer inconciente

**oscuridad, silencio, el dolor se ha ido ya nada me duele, deseo dormir siempre, pero siento que algo me esta llamando abre los ojos y ve a dos chicos enfrente de ella:- quienes son

Tomoe…tomote…:- tomoe quien es tomoe, sus ojos comienzan abrirse

Que pasa, un chico pelirrojo estaba enfrente de ella:- ya no nos alcanzaron esos malditos aldeanos dice sacando un puñal negro

Ya nos alcanzaron no puede ser por que me has dejado dormir, yuki ¿?...la chica mira a su alrededor se encontraba en el bosque

Por que…en eso los rodearon y de pronto sangre salio de todas partes los ojos de la chica se abrieron y se miro la ropa estaba completamente ensangrentada, miro hacia un lado y el chico de hace un rato estaba desangrándose sosteniendo el puñal negro en sus manos

Se tapa la boca:

Malditos no se escaparan

La locura invadió a la chica que comenzó a gritar como loca:- YUKIIIII LO HAS MATADO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA el grito era tan desesperado que unos aldeanos hasta se apartaron de ella un temor los invadió por alguna razón

Vamos que esperan mátenla

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA se escucho un chillido mas fuerte haciendo que los aldeanos se tapen los oído el ruido era muy agudo cuando miraron la chica se había cortado las venas y caminaba hacia ellos :- LOS MATAREEEEEE…AL IGUAL QUE HAN MATADO A YUKIIII … los aldeanos retrocedieron asta que uno comenzó a gritar tenia ala chica en su cuello mordiéndolo tan fuerte que comenzó a correr demasiada sangre de su cuello, dejándolo tirado en el suelo todos miraron aterrorizado y la chica comenzó a matarlos uno por uno, sus ojos habían cambiado de color a un rojo intenso

La bestia dijo uno ya tirado en el suelo:- ha despertado el vestido

Ella lo miro sorprendido:- la bestia…, camina hacia el cuerpo de yuki

Que pasa… parece que has visto aun fantasma dice el chico ya casi a punto de morir:- al parecer ha despertado al final…

Que a despertado yuki dime dice la chica recobrando algo de razón

La bestia que encerraron en tu cuerpo cuando naciste dijo ya sin poder verla:- eres…di...fe...ren...tee…to...mo...ee el chico muere

Ella no podía creer lo que pasaba…miro sus muñecas que ya habían dejado de sangrar

************************************************************

Esto es complicado están muy bien protegidos

Los de jiraiya pero tendremos que pelear, los humanos la liberaron la primera vez hace miles de años y después volvió a morir por un humano y ahora la quieren revivir, para volver a matarla

Sasuke miraba a su padre:- revivir ¿?

Si sasuke a nuestra madre…la que esta en el cuerpo de sakura

Y como harán eso

Dejando k muera su lado mortal y dejar que reviva su vida mortal

Sasuke miro la entrada y aparecieron los demás vampiros…:- itachi

Itachi miraba sonriente la escena, su padre y su hermano pelearían con el

*********************************************************

Yo…estuve cuando fue liberada la primera vez y después volví a renacer ya siendo un vampiro, ella un era = de la ultima vez que la vi. , hermosa, ella no se acuerdo de mi claro ya que varios años ya habían pasado kankuro:- diferentes nombres pero al final la misma

La primera vez que la vi. Sentada rodeada de vampiros que la adoraban y admiraban:- ella era ya muy vieja pero su cuerpo no lo mostraba ella un era joven lo recuerdo bien

**flash back**

Temari déjame dice el pelirrojo alejándose de su hermana

Entiende renji no puedes…

No me importa entra a la guarida

Has escuchado nuestra madre a dicho que dejemos de beber sangre humana

Esta loca no podemos dejar de tomarla

El miro atento a esos dos chicos pero su mirada se perdió tras ver el interior de las puertas en medio de un salón se encontraba sentada una chica muy hermosa de su edad, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dijo:- tomoe

La chica miro atentamente hacia el, le había escuchado desde tan larga distancia

Abrió los ojos por que dijo ese nombre bajo la mirada y escucho un ohhh de las personas levanto su mirada y ya enfrente de el ella estaba mirándolo tan pegado a los ojos que asta podía sentir su aliento se asusto

Como me has llamado…le pregunto en voz bajo pero al mismo tiempo fuerte

El chico esta en shock

Que me digas

To…mo…ee dijo por fin

La chica abrió los ojos y sonrío

Pasa algo hina??? Dice una chica acercándose a ella

No...Nada…ya hace más de 400 años que nadie me llama así…

El chico quedo sorprendido 400 años eso era imposible el sabia de personas de 300 años pero nunca de 400 tanta ya había vivido esa mujer antes de la civilización antes de la enfermedad

Tu chico como te llamas

Yo…me llamo renji…

Su sonrisa se borro…:- aaa pensé que te llamabas a….bn eso ya no importa

**fin del flash back**

Y esa fue la primera vez que la vi y desde ahí comencé a servirle y al pasar los años tras un gran golpe recuerdos de ella y y0o en otra vida apareció el nombre de tomoe y yuki dos humanos de 17 años robando para sobrevivir y pude ver….como ella se volvió


	9. Chapter 9

****************************CAPITULO 9**************************

vampiro tras despertar a esa vestía que un shaman encerró en su cuerpo y morir después de eso

Kankuro miro miro atento a su amigo y se lo dijiste

Si ---pero ella no lo recordó ...o talvez si …nunca lo supe , yo me enamore de ella y ella se enamoro de un humano k hizo que ella perdiera la cordura y los nuestro comenzaron a contar historias y leer libros prohibidos donde se decia que la vida eterna de oscuridad era posible , ella habia echo a otros vampiros dando su sangre a hombres lujuriosos y asi asta mujer haciendo que tras el contacto de esta ellos cambiaran y dejaran la vida mortal todos hicieron lo mismo asta ser lo que somos hoy , pero ella se enamoro de un humano y eso fue su perdicion , su aroma cambio tras haberse entregado a el y tras matarlo , según como decia esos libros la tomaron y la desangraron antes de que muriera yo…

*********************************************************************

Donde esta…sasuke miraba detenidamente a su hermano , mientras que en su alrededor vampiros peleaban fríamente

Así que al final has venido por ella...pequeño hermano, pues te tengo una mala noticia ella ya debe de estar aborde de la muerte:- itachi miro atento la reaccion de sasuke

Sus ojos se abrieron y miro la cueva:- sa…ku…ra….

Estas sufriendo, te hierve la sangre deseas matarme, hermano ODIAME

Sasuke miro al suelo en verdad ya lo había perdido todo :- sasukeeeeeee……:- levanto la vista y miro a su padre quien detenía a itachi

Ve rápido…dice mientras trataba de no soltar a itachi

Padre…

Que corras…dice sin soltar a itachi

Sasuke miro hacia la cueva, respiro y entro

Suéltame padre dice itachi poniendo sus ojos rojos

Ahhhhhhhhhh grito su padre tras sentir las manos de itachi quemándolo, lo suelta:- itachi… toma su mano

Padre, esta bien:- lo mira:- te matare

Eso lo veremos hijo, sus ojos se ponen rojos:- no dudare itachi y no seré compasivo sabrás lo que es el verdadero infierno

Itachi sonrío:- comencemos y veremos el verdadero infierno padre…lo mira y se lanza para atacarlo

*******************************************

Que fue lo que hiciste gaara .-kankuro no dejaba de mirarlo, dime que fue lo que hiciste para evitar que la noche fuera eterna

Yo…la…mate, termine con su vida unos segundos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir y me tome su sangre y ella me arrastro a la muerte, ya sabes uno no debe tomar la sangre cuando el corazón se ha detenido ya, ya que si lo haces te jala con el

Gaara, pero ahora es diferente, ella es una humana y quieren despertar su lado mortal para arrebatarlo como aquella vez

Lo se, pero a un queda una esperanza, no puedo dejar que vuelva a renacer, tomoe no volverá esto debe terminar ella ya no debe sufrir mas

Gaara…en verdad la amaste tanto

Gaara mira la puerta:- no lo se

*******************************************

Pein y orochimaru miraban a la bella chica como sus muñecas sangraban el suelo completamente rojo y las velas tenían la llama fuerte y arriba de ella la luna esa luna que poco a poco se hacia mas roja

Ya falta muy poco

No podemos dejar que esto se interrumpa pein, orochimaru sonríe, al parecer te has reunido con nosotros

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a dos hombres

Orochimaru..

Gaara…pensé que ya estabas muerto, mira al que se encontraba con el, al parecer el te salvo

Kankuro trago saliva esa mirada le paralizaba

Gaara levanta la vista y ahí se encontraba ella:- no dejare que esto continúe orochimaru

Orochimaru comenzó a reírse:- como has dicho, tu detendrás esto, no me hagas reír pequeño, tu no puedes con migo

Gaara sonrío:- yo se la manera

Pein se levanto y camino hacia ellos:- orochimaru ella esta, por morir

Gaara miro rápidamente a Sakura y corre dejando atrás a pein y orochimaru pero ya apunto de llegar a ella es lanzado por los aires

Eso no esta permitido gaara…

Gaara se levanta y limpia su rostro:- kabuto

Este no es un buen lugar para pelear gaara , no queremos que nuestra madre despierte en un lugar donde la sangre corre verdad

Kabuto siente un fuerte dolor a su costado, lo habían herido, pero como…mira a su agresor

No dejare que te pongas en nuestro camino , ella no despertara, GAARA VAMOS TERMINA CON ESTO dice kankuro y cae de rodillas mientras gaara corre hacia sakura sin mas obstáculos , toma el puñal negro y apunto de terminar con todo sus ojos pierden el color de sus labios sale sangre y el rostro de sakura y su ropa es manchado de sangre , mira antes de que todo se nuble el rostro de ella, el mismo rostro que vio hace muchos años esa belleza delicada que hizo que la protegiera de los aldeanos , ese mismo que mancho hace años con esa misma sangre , ella la que aun que cambie siempre será el mismo aroma , el de ella su , to…mo..Ee, dice gaara al caer al suelo

No te olvides de mi maldito, dice orochimaru con su mano dentro de su pecho y con una gran fuerza saca su mano y de ella tenia el corazón de gaara, siempre fuiste un estorbo, no se como no te mate antes

Y tira una bela al cuerpo de gaara

Kankuro miro aterrado su amigo había muerto cansinazo en un par de segundos sin pensar el por que kankuro lo llama por su verdadero nombre:- yukiiiiiii

Pein se detiene sus ojos se abrieron no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban un aura invadía el cuerpo de Sakura:- orochimaru que le esta pasando

Orochimaru mira atento:- esto no debería de estar pasando

Yuki…dice sakura en suspiro

Orochimaru mira a kankuro :- tú sabes algo dímelo, lo toma del cuello

Kankuro sonríe:- ella reacciono al escuchar ese nombre, ella…hizo que despertara el demonio que lleva dentro, ese demonio que despertó cuando yuki murió a manos de los aldeanos y que ahora murió por ti.

Orochimaru tira el cuerpo de kankuro y le enciende llamas, los gritos de desesperación invaden el lugar

Pein miro asombrado como una especie de energía rodea el cuerpo de la chica, sus manos son desatadas y sin tocar el suelo ella camina hacia ellos

Orochimaru corre y toma el puñal negro:- esta es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que matarla, Caboto y peina se ponen alrededor de ella

Sus ojos se tornan rojos y muestran sus colmillos

Tunos darás noche eterna, los vampiros vivirán por siempre, y los humanos perecerán

Los ojos de Sakura se abren un se encontraban blancos y de pronto se tornan negros y abre la boca mostrando sus colmillos, sus venas se resaltan y de pronto un gran chillido resonó en el lugar

**********************************************************

Sasuke estaba corriendo cuando el chillido se escucho cae al suelo sosteniéndose sus oídos, grito y al igual que los que se encontraban afuera peleando con otros vampiros todos cayeron de rodillas, sangre corrió por los oídos de sasuke y con dificultad se levanto:- tengo… que seguir, se apoya en la pared y continua caminando lentamente:- tengo que salvarla, sakura…. mira la gran puerta:- es aquí….la abre y queda paralizado

*********************************************************

Al parecer, dice itachi levantándose, ella ha despertado

No saben en lo que se han metido, esas tontas leyendas no existen son solo sueños tontos de vampiros, nunca antes se a llevado acabo ese rito, como saben que es verdad que se hará eterna la noche,

De que sirve la eternidad padre, si no puedes estar en paz, salir sin tener el miedo a morir por el sol o por algún humano, si eso no cambia pronto no quedara ninguno de nosotros


	10. FINAL

**********************CAPITULO FINAL********************

Eso no importa hijo, así es la vida, tarde o temprano moriremos no somos eternos como muchos dicen

Claro que puede serlo padre, con la sangre de ella, dice abriendo los ojos casi apunto de perder la razón:- sonrío como loco, esto será eterno y no te daré el placer de verlo

Los dos chocan sus espadas y muestran sus colmillos

A su alrededor la batalla ya estaba por terminar solo unos cuentos quedaban en pie

La pelea entre padre e hijo había terminado uno había caído, los sobrevivientes se juntaron y rodearon al sobreviviente

Estas bien dice uno extendiendo su mano

Si

***************************************************

Sasuke mira el interior, saturase encontraba mordiendo el cuello de pein y de un jalón le corta la cabeza derramando una gran cantidad de sangre

Orochimaru se encontraba en el suelo confundido tenia el puñal negro en su garganta, como había llegado ahí y kabuto había sido cortado en dos

*Flash back*

Tras el chillido, todos resistieron y no cayeron

Vamos no dejen que se escape

Kabuto corrió primero hacia ella para aprisionarla

Los ojos negros se clavaron en el y mostró los colmillos y de un solo movimiento de su mano corto en dos a kabuto

Esto esta mal, por que tiene tanta fuerza que es esto…miro a orochimaru que se quedo perplejo:- orochimaru que vamos hacer ahora…orochimaru despierta

Orochimaru cerró fuertemente el puño y miro a la chica, esto no se puede quedar así, todo lo que trabaje para nada

Pein miro como la criatura chupaba sus manos y disfrutaba el sabor de la sangre

Orochimaru tomo el puñal y fue tras ella:- tu VAS A MORIR NO IMPORTA COMO

Cerró los ojos y vio como el puñal la había lastimado, la acababa de apuñalar, un grito fuerte se escucho

Orochimaru comenzó a reír como loco:- por fin...jajaja….jajaja…

Cuidado…dice pein al ver como ella se saca el puñal

Orochimaru miro atento y lo apuñala en el cuello

Esto esta mal dice pein trata de correr a la puerta y ve como esta se abre:- corr…e

Sintió dolor:- ella lo había mordido antes de que se fuera, levanto la mano y vio a un chico

Orochimaru callo de rodillas de su cuello salía demasiada sangre

*Fin del flash back*

Orochimaru mira la cabeza de pein:- todo estaba saliendo bien….y cae en su propio charco de sangre

Sasuke quedo sin habla vio a sakura cubierta de sangre:- sa…ku…ra

La chica lo miro con gran odio

Apártate de ella …dijo una voz detrás de el

Sasuke volteo:- padre….

No puede ser dice entrando con los demás camaradas

Ella ha despertado

Esto esta mal jiraiya tendremos que…

Matarla

Sasuke :- que has dicho

Su espíritu a despertad y no va ser posible volverlo a sellar, si no lo hacemos todos moriremos

Sasuke miro a su padre:- eso no es verdad Sakura…sakura nunca nos lastimaría

Hijo…lo toma del hombro…ella no es sakura…la chica que tu conociste…murió

Sasuke se separo de su padre:- eso no es verdad…yo se…que ella aun esta adentro de eso y y0o la salvare….

Eso es imposible entiéndelo

No padre, yo…jure que la protegería no dejare que la maten

Detén a tu hijo esta loco

sasuke ….

Sasuke:- déjame intentarlo padre….si no logro traerla….la dejare ir

Todos se miran:- esta bien hijo…solo tienes 15 minutos

Déjenme asolas con ella

Eso no lo podemos hacer hijo

DEJENMEEE…

Su padre lo mira trato de decir algo pero en eso se topa con los ojos rojos de su hijo, el había decidido…:- esta bien…mira a los demás y cierran la puerta tras de el

Sasuke miro detenidamente a sakura estaba aun saboreando el cuerpo de pein , lamía delicadamente

Sakura…

La chica tiro el cuerpo y miro al chico

Sakura vamos regresa como eras antes

La chica chillo de nuevo y sasuke cae de rodillas tapándose las orejas:- no me dejare vencer, y0o…los recuerdos de sakura aparecen en su cabeza…yo…debo…protegerla dice poniéndose en pie y cierra los ojos

La bestia miro de nuevo al chico y se lanza contra el

Sasuke abre los ojos y se muestra un color más fuerte, mas de lo normal un rojo sangre casi negro:- regrésame a sakura y con una sola mano detuvo a la bestia antes de que lo mordiera

Miro los ojos negros y escucho un susurro

Yu…Ki….

Yuki…tras pronunciar ese nombre la bestia se volvió loca y aparecieron garras y golpeo a sasuke en el estomago desgarrando su ropa, sangre salía de la herida

Como…podré hacer que regrese…o será que lo que dijo mi padre es cierto…mi sakura…a muerto….

La bestia lamió sus manos para probarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y tomo su cabeza y comenzó a gritar

Sasuke miro a la bestia

_No dejare…que lo lastimes…_

SA…SU…KE…

Sasuke miro esa voz, era de ella…sakura estaba luchando con la bestia

Sakura...

La bestia lo miro y corrió hacia el

NOOOOOOOOOO

Sa…ku…ra…………

El tiempo se detuvo la imagen se paralizo la bestia sostenía a sasuke

….lagrimas salían de los ojos de la bestia y el color negro comenzó a disminuir… y su rostro poco a poco volvía a la normalidad….

Y Sakura había regresado miro los ojos de sasuke

Sasu…ke de sus labios sale sangre

Los dos caen al suelo sasuke miraba el rostro de sakura y en su mano tenia el puñal negro el cual estaba en el pecho de la chica

Sakura….

Las puertas se abren y entran todos

Hijo…

Padre…no podemos hacer nada…no deseo que muera

..Me…alegro…dice sakura sonriendo dulcemente

Sakura no hables

No te hice nada…soy feliz…estas…con...vida…

Sakura, saca el puñal y sakura grita

Vamos debe de haber una manera, abraza a Sakura

La mano de Sakura subió asta el rostro de sasuke:- gra…cias…sa..su…ke…yo…te amo y su mano cae

Sakura….sakura…sakura dice sacudiendo el cuerpo

Hijo ella se ha ido…

Nooo …SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jiraiya se acerca a ella y toma el pulso:- aun esta latiendo…pero ya muy lento, si deseas salvarla dale de tu sangre

Sasuke miro a jiraiya…

Eso deseas que ella sea como nosotros

Sasuke miro el rostro de sakura:- no deseo perderla y si esa es la única manera que este conmigo, así será

Toma el puñal y se corta la muñeca, abre los labios de sakura y la sangre comienza a bajar por su garganta…

Hijo…

El corazón de sakura deja de latir

Sakura ….abraza a sakura y la pega a su cuerpo

Tardo un segundo pero el cuerpo de sakura comienza a convulsionarse, sus ojos se abren y sakura comienza a morir y nacer como vampiro

Su cabello comenzó a crecer su piel se torno mas blanca y sus labios perdieron el rosado, sus ojos se hicieron mas claros

Miro a sasuke

Sakura…

Sa…su…ke

Sasuke bajo la mirada y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla

END


End file.
